Understanding material properties under a wide range of dynamic loading and impact conditions is critical to effectively utilize these materials for a variety of applications in shielding and collision design. Testing under uniform compression loading conditions is typically achieved by universal testing machines at strain rates of around 10−4 to 10−1 s−1 and under dynamic uniform conditions using Kolsky (split-Hopkinson) bars at strain rates up to 102 to 104 s−1. At the same time, non-uniform or impact loading tests are also critical for realistic material survivability investigations, and are often done using drop tower tests, plate impactors and using single and two-stage light gas guns.
In order to achieve the high speeds for such testing, conventional gas guns use combustible gases to provide the motive force to accelerate the object. Additionally, conventional accelerators can be expensive to operate on a “cost per shot” basis. Further, conventional accelerators tend to have significantly large footprints (typically over 20 feet in length) and are configured for a single type of operation.
It would be beneficial to provide an accelerator that does not need combustible material to generate acceleration forces, is relatively small and inexpensive to operate, and can be readily reconfigured for use in different types of accelerator applications.